wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/11
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI UMUNDUROWANIE ATHOSA. Młodzieniec uciekał, a ona mu jeszcze wygrażała z otwartego okna. W chwili, gdy straciła go z oczu, padła zemdlona na podłogę. D‘Artagnan był tak dalece wzburzony, że, nie troszcząc się i nie myśląc, jak Katty da sobie radę, przebył pół Paryża, biegnąc ciągle, i zatrzymał się dopiero u drzwi mieszkania Athosa. Przebiegł podwórze, przeskoczył jednym tchem dwa piętra i pukał do drzwi Athosa, co sił starczyło. Grimaud zbudzony przyszedł otworzyć, ledwie roszerzając oczy zaspane. D‘Artagnan wpadł do przedpokoju tak raptownie, że o mało go nie przewrócił. — Hola!... — zawołał — czego chcesz, głupia dziewczyno? D‘Artagnan odrzucił zasłonę i oswobodził ręce z pod płaszcza; na widok wąsów i gołej szpady, rozespany służący spostrzegł, że ma do czynienia z mężczyzną, i pewny był, że to być musi złodziej albo morderca. — Na pomoc!... na pomoc!... ratujcie! — zaczął wrzeszczeć! — Cicho bądź, potępieńcze! — rzekł młodzieniec — czyż mnie nie poznajesz?... Gdzie jest twój pan? — Pan d‘Artagnan!... czy podobna? — Grimaud — odezwał się Athos, wychodząc z pokoju — Grimaud, zdaje mi się, mój chłopcze, że ośmielasz się rozmawiać. — A! panie... — Cicho! Grimaud nie odważył się już ust otworzyć, wskazał tylko ręką d‘Artagnana. Athos poznał towarzysza i, pomimo powagi swej, wybuchnął śmiechem szalonym, co usprawiedliwiało dziwaczne przebranie, na które patrzył: kapelusz przekrzywiony, spodnie, opadające na pięty, rękawy zakasane i wąsy, najeżone ze wzruszenia. — Nie śmiej się, przyjacielu — zawołał d‘Artagnan — przez Boga żywego, nie śmiej się, bo, klnę się na moją duszę i powtarzam, niema się z czego śmiać... Mówił to uroczyście i ze zgrozą tak rzetelną, że Athos ujął go zaraz za ręce, wołając: — Możeś ranny, przyjacielu drogi?... Jakiś ty blady! — Nie, nie, lecz zdarzył mi się wypadek okrutny. Czy sam jesteś Athosie? I d‘Artagnan wpadł do pokoju Athosa. — No, opowiadaj! — rzekł tenże, zamykając drzwi na klucz dla bezpieczeństwa: Król może nie żyje? albo zabiłeś kardynała? widzę, że jesteś strasznie pomieszany: mów, dusza mi zamiera z niepokoju. — Athosie — rzekł d‘Artagnan, zdejmując ubranie kobiece i zostawszy w jednej koszuli — Athosie, przygotuj się do usłyszenia historji nieprawdopodobnej, niesłychanej... — Włóż najpierw ten szlafrok — rzekł poczciwy muszkieter przyjacielowi. — Słucham cię teraz. — Otóż — odpowiedział d‘Artagnan, nachylając się do ucha Athosa i, głos zniżając — milady ma wypiętnowany kwiat lilji na ramieniu. — O!... — jęknął Athos, jak rażony kulą w serce. — Powiedz mi — ciągnął d‘Artagnan — czyś pewny, że tamta nie żyje? — Tamta? — powiedział Athos głuchym głosem, iż zaledwie go d‘Artagnan usłyszał. — Tak, ta, o której opowiadałeś mi niedawno w Amiens. Athos westchnął głęboko i twarz w dłonie ukrył. — Ta, o której mówię — kończył d‘Artagnan — ma także dwadzieścia sześć do dwudziestu ośmiu lat. — Blondynka? — Tak. — Oczy jasno-niebieskie, dziwnie przejrzyste, rzęsy i brwi czarne? — Tak. — Wysoka, dobrze zbudowana. Brak jej zęba bocznego z lewej strony? — Tak. — Kwiat lilji mały, czerwony, trochę zatarty, jakby od przykładania maści? — Tak. — Mówisz jednak, że jest Angielką?... — Nazywają ją, milady, lecz może przecie być francuzką. A lord Winter nie jest jej bratem rodzonym, tylko szwagrem. — D‘Artagnanie, muszę ją koniecznie zobaczyć!... — Strzeż się, Athosie, strzeż się... chciałeś ją zabić kiedyś, pamiętaj, że zdolna ci zapłacić podobną monetą, tylko że ona nie chybi... — Nie będzie śmiała, nie odezwie się, boby się zdradziła. — Do wszystkiego jest zdolna!... Czy widziałeś ją kiedy w gniewie? — Nie — odrzekł Athos. — To dzikie zwierzę, tygrysica, pantera! Athosie, mój drogi! boję się, czy nie ściągałem na nas obydwóch nieszczęścia, czy nie rozdrażniłem, nie pobudziłem do zemsty tej kobiety okrutnej! Opowiedział następnie wszystko: złość bezrozumną milady i jej pogróżki śmierci. — Masz rację i, na mą duszę, widzę, że gra nie warta świeczki — rzekł Athos. — Szczęśliwie się zdarza, że pojutrze opuszczamy Paryż, idziemy, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, na Roszellę, a gdy wyruszymy w drogę... — Pójdzie ona na koniec świata za tobą, Athosie, jeżeli cię tylko pozna; pozwól, przyjacielu, niech ja jeden będę ofiarą zemsty tej strasznej kobiety. — O!... mój drogi!... co mnie obchodzi, że będzie godziła na moje życie — rzekł Athos — czy sądzisz, że mi tak bardzo chodzi o to marne istnienie? — Przeczuwam straszną tajemnicę w tem wszystkiem... Athosie! ta kobieta jest szpiegiem kardynała, to pewne!... — Życzę ci zatem, ażebyś się pilnował bacznie. Kardynał może być zachwycony odwagą twoją i sprytem, z powodu sprawy londyńskiej; niemniej przeto nienawidzi cię za to, że ci się powiodło. Jawnie o nic cię nie może oskarżyć, a jednak chce wywrzeć zemstę, więc powtarzam ci raz jeszcze, miej się na baczności! Nie wychodź sam nigdy; jedząc, strzeż się trucizny; nie dowierzaj nikomu i niczemu, strzeż się własnego cienia. — Całe szczęście — rzekł d‘Artagnan — że trzeba tylko do pojutrza wieczorem chodzić po Paryżu, bo, gdy wyruszymy do armji, spodziewam się, że tam tylko z nieprzyjacielem ojczyzny będzie robota. — Tymczasem — rzekł Athos — nigdzie cię samego nie puszczę; wracaj na ulicę Grabarzy, będę ci towarzyszył. — Bardzo to wprawdzie blisko, lecz jakżeż ja pójdę tak, jak jestem ubrany? — Masz słuszność — rzekł Athos i zadzwonił. Wszedł Grimaud. Athos pokazał mu na migi, aby poszedł do d‘Artagnana i przyniósł ubranie. — Ależ to wcale nie przyśpiesza naszego umundurowania, kochany przyjacielu — rzekł Athos — albowiem, jeśli się nie mylę, zostawiłeś swoje ubranie u milady, która nie będzie na tyle uprzejma, aby ci je zwrócić. Szczęście całe, że posiadasz szafir w pierścionku. — Szafir do ciebie należy, kochany Athosie, czyż nie mówiłeś, że to twój klejnot rodzinny? — Tak, ojciec mój kupił go za dwa tysiące talarów, jak mi to sam opowiadał niegdyś. Dostałem go od matki, a ja, głupi szaleniec, zamiast zachować pierścień, jak relikwję świętą, podarowałem tej nędznicy. — Zatem mój drogi, odbierz ten pierścień, jako drogą pamiątkę. — Ja miałbym wziąć ten pierścionek, który był w ręku podłej istoty!... nigdy; d‘Artagnanie, słuchaj: pierścień ten jest skalany. — Więc go sprzedaj. — Sprzedać klejnot! pochodzący od matki! Przyznaję, że uważałbym to za świętokradztwo. — No to go zastaw; pożyczą ci na niego, tysiąc talarów conajmniej. Z taką sumą dasz sobie radę w obecnej potrzebie; a później kiedy pierwsze pieniądze przyjdą, wykupisz z zastawu i wróci on do ciebie czysty, obmyty z plam przeszłych, ponieważ przejdzie przez ręce lichwiarzy. — Jesteś nieocenionym towarzyszem — rzekł Athos — moj drogi, wesołością nieprzebraną podnosisz z upadku umysł, pogrążony w rozpaczy. Dobrze, zastawmy ten pierścień, lecz pod jednym warunkiem. — Pod jakim. — Pięćset talarów będzie dla ciebie, pięćset dla mnie. — Cóż ty sobie myślisz, Athosie, ja nie potrzebuję nawet czwartej części tej sumy, a sprzedawszy siodło, będę już ją posiadał. A przytem, zdaje się, nie pamiętasz, że i ja mam pierścionek kosztowny. — Który daleko więcej cenisz, niż ja swój; przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. — Tak, masz słuszność, ponieważ w okolicznościach nieprzewidzianych może on nas wybawić nietylko z wszelkiego kłopotu, ale jeszcze i z wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa; to nie jest djament jedynie drogocenny, to zaczarowany talizman. — Nic nie rozumiem, lecz wierzę temu, co mówisz. Wracając do pierścionka mojego a raczej do twojego, weźmiesz połowę sumy, którą nam dadzą, albo rzucę go na dno Sekwany, i wątpię bardzo, czy jak, Polikratesowi, zwróci go nam jaka grzeczna i usłużna rybka. — Kiedy tak, to przyjmuję — rzekł d‘Artagnan. Grimaud powrócił w towarzystwie Plancheta, który, niespokojny o pana swojego i ciekawy ujrzeć, co mu się przytrafiło, skorzystał ze sposobności i sam osobiście przyniósł ubranie. D‘Artagnan odział się pośpiesznie, Athos uczynił tak samo. Gdy już obydwaj mieli wychodzić, zwrócił się do Grimauda z takim ruchem, jak człowiek, biorący kogo na cel. Grimaud w tej chwili zdjął muszkiet ze ściany i podążył za panem. Przybyli bez żadnego wypadku na ulicę Grabarzy. Bonacieux stał u progu i patrzał drwiąco na d‘Artagnana. — Ehe! kochany mój lokatorze! — odezwał się — śpieszże się prędzej, masz teraz śliczną młodą dziewczynę, która czeka na ciebie, a kobiety, jak ci wiadomo, nie lubią, gdy im każą czekać. — A! to Katty! — zawołał d‘Artagnan i pobiegł coprędzej do siebie. Rzeczywiście, na schodkach, prowadzących do pokoju, siedziało biedne dziewczę, przytulone do drzwi, drżąc ze strachu. Skoro tylko go zobaczyła, zawołała: — Obiecałeś mi opiekę, przyrzekłeś mnie obronić od jej gniewu; pamiętaj, że ty mnie zgubiłeś! — Przyrzekłem i dotrzymam — odpowiedział d‘Artagnan — bądź spokojna, moja Katty. Ale opowiedz no mi, co się tam działo po mojem odejściu? — Czyż to podobna opowiedzieć? — zaczęła Katty. — Na krzyki jej cała służba nadbiegła, pani pieniła się ze złości; jakie są na świecie przekleństwa i wymysły, wszystkie spadły na twoją głowę. Wtedy to przyszło mi na myśl, że przypomni sobie, jak przez mój pokój dostałeś się do jej sypialni i domyśli się, że jestem twoją wspólniczką, zabrałam tedy trochę pieniędzy, jakie miałam, zabrałam co lepsze ubranie i uciekłam coprędzej. — Biedne dziecię! Cóż ja ci poradzę? Ja sam wychodzę na wojnę pojutrze! — Rób, co chcesz ze mną, wypraw mnie z Paryża, choćby nawet z Francji. — Nie mogę cię przecie wziąć z sobą, idąc oblegać — Roszellę — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Wiem o tem; lecz możesz umieścić mnie gdziekolwiek na prowincji, u jakiej znajomej damy: w swoich stronach rodzinnych, naprzykład... — O, moja droga! tam, gdzie ja się urodziłem, nie trzymają pokojowych, damy same się ubierają. Ale, poczekaj no, zdaje mi się, że poradzimy jakkolwiek. Planchet, ruszaj do pana Aramisa, proś go niech przyjdzie coprędzej. Powiedz, że mamy coś nader ważnego. — Aha, rozumiem — rzekł Athos — dlaczego jednak nie poślesz po Porthosa? możeby jego margrabina... — Margrabina, protektorka Porthosa, każe się ubierać dependentom swego męża — odparł Athosowi ze śmiechem. — A przytem Katty nie chciałaby zamieszkać przy ulicy Niedźwiedziej, nieprawdaż, Katty? — Wszystko mi jedno, pójdę dokąd tylko panowie chcecie — odparła Katty — gdziebym się mogła ukryć dobrze i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jestem. — Teraz, Katty, kiedy się rozłączymy i, ma się rozumieć, nie jesteś już o mnie zazdrosną... — O, panie d‘Artagnan, zbliska czy zdaleka, będę cię zawsze kochała... — Do wszystkich djabłów! z taką stałością — mruknął Athos. — O! ja także, droga Katty — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — nie przestanę cię nigdy kochać, bądź pewna. Lecz odpowiedz mi szczerze na jedno pytanie, czy nie mówiono u was o młodej kobiecie, którą pewnej nocy porwano i która zniknęła bez wieści? — Poczekaj pan... Lecz na Boga, panie rycerzu, czyżbyś jeszcze i tę kobietę kochał? — Nie, nie, jeden z moich przyjaciół za nią przepada. Athos, którego tu widzisz. — Ja?... — krzyknął Athos takim głosem, jak gdyby na jaszczurkę nadepnął. — Ty, ty, nie zapieraj się — ciągnął d‘Artagnan, ściskając go za rękę. — Wiesz dobrze, jak my wszyscy interesujemy się nieszczęśliwą panią Bonacieux. A Katty nas nie zdradzi: prawda, moja droga?... Trzeba ci wiedzieć, dziecko kochane, że to żona tego obrzydliwego koczkodana, którego spotkałeś przed domem, idąc do mnie. — O, mój Boże — zawołała Katty — przypomniałeś mi pan mój przestrach, czy on mnie aby nie poznał! — Więc już widziałaś tego człowieka? — Przychodził dwa razy do milady. — To tak? i kiedyż był? — Mniej więcej temu dwa tygodnie. — Spodziewałem się tego. — Wczoraj także przychodził. — Wczoraj wieczorem? — Tak, na chwilę przed przyjściem pana. — Mój drogi Athosie, jesteśmy otoczeni szpiegami! Cóż, Katty, sądzisz, że cię poznał? — Nasunęłam wprawdzie na twarz zasłonę, lecz może już przedtem mnie poznał. — Proszę cię, Athosie, zejdź na dół, on cię najmniej z nas wszystkich podejrzewa i zobacz, czy stoi jeszcze przed drzwiami. Athos wyszedł i powrócił zaraz. — Niema go nigdzie, a dom zamknięty. — Poszedł z raportem, poszedł donieść, że wszystkie ptaszki są obecnie razem w klatce. — Ulotnijmy się zatem — rzekł Athos — Planchet zostanie i doniesie nam, co nastąpi. — Chwilkę, przyjacielu. Posłaliśmy po Aramisa, trzeba zaczekać. — Sprawiedliwie mówisz, czekajmy na Aramisa. Właśnie Aramis wchodził. Przedstawiono mu rzecz całą i wytłumaczono, że musi jaknajrychlej znaleźć miejsce dla Katty, u której z wielkich dam, z któremi się przyjaźnił. Aramis zamyślił się i zaczerwienił okrutnie, a potem rzekł: — Czy naprawdę zależy ci na tem, kochany d‘Artagnanie? — Będę ci wdzięczny do śmierci. — Pani de Bois-Tracy zapytywała mnie przez swoją przyjaciółkę, mieszkającą na prowincji, czy wypadkiem nie mógłbym jej przysłać osoby, godnej zaufania, do usług jej osobistych. Otóż, kochany przyjacielu, jeżeli możesz zaręczyć, że ta oto panienka... — O! panie — zawołał Katty — będę wdzięczną i poświęcę się cała na usługi osobie, która da mi możność opuszczenia Paryża. — Skoro tak, kochana panienko — rzekł Aramis — to wszystko będzie dobrze. Usiadł przy stoliku, napisał parę słów, zapieczętował pierścionkiem i oddał do rąk Katty. — Obecnie, moje dziecko, — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — wiesz, że równie dla nas, jak i dla ciebie, niebezpiecznie tutaj zostawać, zatem rozłączmy się... Znajdziemy się kiedyś w lepszych czasach. — Gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek się spotkamy — rzekła Katty — zastaniesz mnie pan zawsze równie kochającą, jak obecnie. — Przysięga gracza! — mruczał Athos, gdy d‘Artagnan odprowadzał Katty na schody. Niezadługo młodzi ludzie pożegnali się, przyrzekając zejść się o czwartej u Athosa, i zostawili Plancheta na straży mieszkania. Aramis powrócił do siebie, Athos zaś i d‘Artagnan zajęli się zastawianiem szafira. Jak przewidział nasz gaskończyk, znaleziono z łatwością amatora, który pożyczył na pierścionek trzysta pistolów. W dodatku żyd, dający pieniądze nadmienił, że, gdyby zdecydowano się sprzedać klejnot, bardzo mu przypadający do gustu, jako odpowiadający drugiemu, posiadanemu przez niego, wyliczyłby na stół natychmiast pięćset pistolów. Athos i d‘Artagnan z ruchliwością ludzi wojskowych, a w dodatku, jako znawcy prawdziwi, w ciągu trzech godzin niespełna, zakupili wszystko, co było niezbędne do całkowitego umundurowania dla muszkietera. Przytem Athos był hojny, jak wielki pan do szpiku kości. Muszkieter wynalazł pod wierzch okazałego konia andaluzyjskiego, czarnego, jak heban, o sierści lśniącej, nozdrzach rozdętych, z nóżką suchą i zgrabną, pełnego ognia i to sześciolatka zaledwie. Obejrzał go okiem znawcy i żadnej wady nie odkrył. Zaceniono mu tysiąc liwrów. Athos odrachował na stół sto pistolów. Grimaud dostał też konia, przysadzistego i wytrwałego pikardyjczyka, za którego zapłacono trzysta liwrów. Po kupieniu siodła na tegoż konia i zbroi dla Grimauda, nie pozostało Athosowi ani szeląga ze stu piędziesięciu pistolów. D‘Artagnan ofiarował przyjacielowi część sumy, jaka na niego przypadła, z zastrzeżeniem zwrotu, gdy będzie w możności oddania. Athos za całą odpowiedź wzruszył ramionami. — Ile to żyd dawał za szafir, chcąc go nabyć na własność?... — zapytał. — Pięćset pistolów. — To znaczy dwieście pistolów więcej; sto dla ciebie, sto dla mnie. Ależ to majątek, mój przyjacielu; idź prędzej do tego żyda. — Jakto?... czyżbyś pragnął... — Pierścionek ten stanowczo przypominałby mi nader smutne okoliczności; z drugiej strony, czyż będziemy kiedy w posiadaniu trzystu pistolów, aby go wykupić?... w ten sposób tracimy dwa tysiące liwrów. Idź, idź, kochany d‘Artagnanie, powiedz mu, iż pierścionek do niego należy i powracaj z dwustu pistolami. — Namyśl się jeszcze, Athosie... — Trudno bardzo o gotówkę obecnie, trzeba się poświęcić. Idź, nie czekając, d‘Artagnanie. Grimaud będzie ci towarzyszył wraz ze swoim muszkietem. D‘Artagnan powrócił w pół godziny z dwoma tysiącami liwrów, bez żadnego wypadku. Takim zbiegiem okoliczności, Athos znalazł pod ręką potrzebne na wyekwipowanie pieniądze, których nie spodziewał się wcale.